theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Neil Winters
}} Neil Winters is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Kristoff St. John. Biography Neil Winters is the legal father of Lily Winters, the adoptive father of Devon Hamilton and the biological father of Moses Winters. In 1991, rising Jabot Cosmetics executive trainee Neil Winters became involved in a love quadrangle with Drucilla Barber, Olivia Barber and Nathan Hastings. Olivia and Nathan were engaged but Olivia's sister Dru wanted Nathan for herself. She had Neil attempt to woo Olivia away from Nathan. While doing so, he fell in love with her. Neil and Dru's attempt to break up the couple was unsuccessful. They ended up becoming romantically involved themselves and eventually married. Neil's half brother Malcolm Winters came to Genoa City in 1994. There was animosity between Malcolm and Neil, but Malcolm befriended Dru and soon fell in love with her. While she was over-medicated on cold medicine, they had sex and Dru became pregnant. She did not know whether the father was Neil or Malcolm. Dru and Malcolm decided to keep their affair a secret and to allow Neil to raise the baby whether he was the father or not. Neil and Dru's daughter, Lily Winters, was born in 1995. Dru's career as a fashion model caused problems in her marriage to Neil. He wanted her to be a stay at home mom. These problems eventually led to a divorce. Dru and Lily left town and Neil for Paris. Eve, Lily and Devon After Victoria Newman became pregnant with the baby of Cole Howard, her ex-husband, she and Neil bonded and decided to raise the child together. They planned to marry. Victoria went into an early labor and gave birth to a premature baby, Eve, who died shortly after birth. After this they decided to end their engagement. Subsequently, Neil had a relationship with Dru's sister Olivia, and came very close to having an affair with Malcolm's fiancée, Alex Perez. Neil also battled alcoholism. His first major period of non-sobriety was brought about by the murder of his best friend Ryan McNeil and the apparent death of his brother Malcolm. Neil eventually managed to get his illness under control, but almost lost his family and his career. In 2002 Drucilla and Lily, now age 14, returned to Genoa City. Dru hoped Neil could help reign in their rebellious daughter. They ended up reuniting romantically and remarried in 2003. They became entangled in business issues as he worked for Newman Enterprises and she worked for Newman's rival, Jabot Cosmetics. They also had to deal with their daughter's troubles as Lily became involved with internet predator and pedophile Kevin Fisher, who infected her with chlamydia, a sexually transmitted disease. Neil and Dru met juvenile delinquent Devon Hamilton in 2004. Though Neil was initially reluctant, they took Devon in and became his foster parents. Soon after Devon turned 18, they adopted him. Lots of Women In 2006, Neil and Dru's marriage became strained when he found out Malcolm was Lily's biological father. He separated from Dru and developed romantic feelings for Carmen Mesta. They fought their feelings but Dru became increasingly jealous of their relationship. She broke into Carmen's hotel room and cut up her clothes. Carmen had her arrested and pressed charges. Neil tried to get her to drop them. When she refused Neil completely stood behind Dru. It was revealed that Carmen had an affair at her previous job with married executive David Chow. She sued David's company for sexual harassment after she was fired by his wife. Carmen was eventually killed outside of Neil's new jazz club, Indigo. Devon was wrongfully arrested for her murder but was exonerated. In April 2007, Dru and her best friend Sharon Newman fell off a cliff during a photo shoot. Sharon survived but Dru was presumed dead. Neil briefly turned to alcohol once again, but stopped when he saw the effect it was having on Lily. Later that year, Neil began a romantic relationship with Karen Taylor. They moved in together. Devon was reunited with his aunt Tyra Hamilton and half sister Ana Hamilton. Tyra developed romantic feelings for Neil but kept them to herself. Olivia tried to push Tyra and Neil together because Tyra reminded her of her sister Dru. Neil stayed with Karen. Tyra raised Ana because her birth mother, Yolanda Hamilton, could not. Yolanda reported Ana missing and she was taken away from Tyra. To prevent Ana from being taken away and given to strangers, Neil and Karen married and became her foster parents. Karen convinced Neil to take it a step further by adopting Ana. Tyra soon revealed her feelings to Neil, who eventually reciprocated. The two made love, unaware that their tryst was discovered by Devon. Devon confronted Neil and he was horrified when he saw how much he hurt his son. Neil soon admitted his infidelity to Karen who still wanted to proceed with Ana's adoption. However at the adoption hearing, Neil told the judge that Tyra had been and would always be the best parent for Ana. Tyra was awarded full and permanent custody of Ana and a devastated Karen left Neil. Career Move In April 2009 Neil resigned from Newman Enterprises, recognizing that he would never rise any higher in the family-owned business. The following day, he accepted a position as Chief Executive Officer of Chancellor Industries. Recent Developments In January 2010, Neil and Ashley Abbott shared a kiss after they told each other how they felt about one another. However, Ashley became smitten with the new business mogul in town: Tucker McCall. Tucker hired Ashley. Later that year they went to Japan on a business trip and end up having sex. Afterwards, Ashley decided that she wanted to be commited to Neil. She went to see Neil at Indigo. Neil broke up with her because he wanted to focus on his family and new grandchildren from Lily. Because of those same reasons, he sold Indigo to Jeffrey Bardwell who then gave it to Gloria Abbott Bardwell. Neil helped Lily and the twins move back home. Neil jetted over to see Tucker who told him that if he found out Cane was scamming him to get a buddy some scratch, he would fire Cane in a New York minute. Marriage to Hilary and blindness When a mystery blogger starts attacking the Winters family, Devon is upset over it, wondering who could be attacking his family online. It's later revealed to be a woman named Hilary Curtis, who seemed to have a grudge against Neil. At some point, Devon and Hilary develop feelings for each other despite Neil pursuing Hilary romantically himself. Despite what she feels for Neil, Hilary knows that she loves Devon. However, she feels commited to Neil and decides to forward with her realtionship with him despite Devon doing his best to convince her that he is the man for her, not Neil. Desptie her feelings for Devon, Hilary ends up marrying Neil. Neil ends up blind after the fuze box surged out. Hilary was tying herself down to an older blind man but she refused to divorce him. Lily could see the greater attraction between Hilary and Devon. Neil eventually told Hilary to divorce him because she has her whole life ahead of her but she absolutely refused. At Sharon's bachelorette party, Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again because Sharon married Adam Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Sharon's daughter, Mariah Copeland,stood up for Sharon against Abby, and Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day. Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Neil's eyesight Returns, plan crash On Christmas, Neil saw a flicker of light from the candle, and later started seeing shadows. Neil's sight returned and the first thing he was Hilary and Devon in bed together. Neil exited the room and went to a bar where he saw Nikki where they sat down and discussed each other's problems. Neil informed her about the affair but told her to keep the secret because he wants to know who he can trust to tell him the truth. Neil confided in Nikki about Devon and Hilary. Neil, Lily, Cane, Jill Colin, Devon, and Hilary all went to Chicago for business, and Neil watched Devon and Hilary, secretly annoyed. Neil went to grab a bottle of alcohol and them read the label on the bottle, revealing to everyone that he can see. In front of everyone, Neil exposed Devon and Hilary's affair. He also revealed that Cane and Colin knew about the affair, and Jill realized Colin was blackmailing Devon. Neil sits downs with a metal briefcase. Colin asks what is in the briefcase and tries to imply Neil brought a bomb on the plane. Neil says that their whole lives are int he case. As an increasingly worried Devon lunges for the case, the plane hits some turbulence, and everyone sits back down. The plane crashed, leaving everyone injured and disoriented. Lily was missing, so Cane went to find her; and Hilary was trapped under debris. They got a fire going while Neil and Devon worked to free Hilary. Colin found Neil's briefcase, and opened it. In it were divorce papers and photos of Neil's family. Neil said that they can burn all the photos, except the ones of him and Lily. Cane returns with Lily in his arms, but she is still mad at those that lied to her. Devon eventually decides to go for help. Colin gives him a map he found for Devon to use. Devon asks Lily to take care of Hilary, and tells Neil that he is going to spend the rest of his life making this up to him. Neil takes the map and leaves to get help himself. As he is walking through the snow, Neil collapses from hypothermia and his life flashes before his eyes. Rescue workers find Neil and asks him if anyone else survived. He tells the rescue team where the others are stranded and a helicopter comes and saves the rest of the group from the crash site. Downward spiral Hilary, Devon and the others are airlifted back to Genoa City and everyone is checked out at the hospital. Cane, Lily, Colin and Jill return home and Devon stays with Hilary at the hospital. While Devon is sitting with Hilary, Neil arrives because the hospital needs Hilary's medical insurance information. He taunts them about their affair and the three of them argue until Neil leaves to handle the paperwork. Devon suggests that he and Hilary leave town for a little while, but Hilary doesn't want him to leave his family behind and shows remorse for how their affair has alienated him from his family. Devon leaves to see when Hilary will be discharged and Neil returns to tell Hilary the paperwork is finished. Neil says they are done and is about to leave when Hilary asks him to stay. Hilary tells Neil that this was her plan all along -- to destroy him and his family. Neil is in shock as Hilary further states that she could never love him after what he did to her mother. She claims that she seduced Devon as revenge against Neil, but she never loved Devon either. Devon overhears the last part and bursts into the room to accuse Hilary of lying. Hilary only reinforces her story and says she never loved either of them, it was all for revenge. Devon is in denial, but his denial turns to heartbreak when Hilary sticks to her story, even after Neil leaves the room. Hilary tells him he was a means to an end and she can't wait to get away from him. She throws the promise ring he gave her at him and tells him to leave the room. Devon is devastated and leaves. Later, Neil shares with everyone that Hilary was conning them all along and was still out for revenge for her mother's death. Cane doesn't believe it because he saw firsthand how Hilary loves Devon. Cane believes that Hilary only told that story to salvage Devon and Neil's relationship. Back at the hospital, Hilary cries as she remembers Devon giving her the promise ring, proving that Cane's theory is correct and she told the lie about being out for revenge to save Neil and Devon's relationship. Nikki ran into Neil at the Athletic Club drinking after he revealed Hilary's affair with Devon with his whole family and in-laws on a plane that crashed, which everybody thankfully made it out okay. Nikki offered to drive Neil home and insisted she did. Neil realized Nikki was instead taking him to an AA meeting for his own good, and threatened to jump out of the car and struggled making distractions. Nikki swerved the car and accidentally drove into Christine! Nikki and Neil got out of the car to help the lady and Nikki was devastated to find out she hit Christine! A witness stopped and called the police. Chief Paul Williams rushed over and was devastated to find out the woman was Christine! Nikki apologized and Paul insisted to the officer that Nikki takes the breathalizer test because she's drunk even though Nikki hadn't been drinking that night. Neil went into questioning. Nikki supported him stating he should state the truth that she was driving. Paul arrested Nikki for attemptive murder. Christine survived but lost the baby. Paul and Christine were heartbroken. Paul supported Christine and left the room without stating anything about Nikki. Neil entered the room and supported Christine and Christine asked who would do that. Neil stated Nikki which made Christine enraged! Neil explained what happened and asked Christine if Paul ever mentioned it, and Christine stated he didn't. Christine was enraged at Paul for not telling her. Nikki entered the room to apologize to Christine when Christine called her out on wanting to gloat. Christine accused Nikki of wanting Paul for support and her family with him including Dylan, so she could get rid of her and her baby. Christine freaked out at Nikki screaming for her to get out! and get away! and "I hate her!", making Nikki very depressed. Neil confessed to being the reason Christine lost her baby, and Christine wanted to file a civil suit. Neil's family called Leslie to represent him. Leslie managed to get Neil off on probation and that he had to attend AA meetings. Though he was free, Neil maintained his grudge towards Hilary and Devon. He paid Colin to set Devon up with a hooker, and video tape it. Neil made an unexpected appearance at Devon and Hilary's wedding, and said he forgave them. Neil followed Devon and Hilary on their honeymoon, and showed Hilary the video. Hilary was so upset that she stormed off and later went missing. Neil saved Hilary and took her back to Genoa City. He stashed her in the boathouse of the house they were supposed to buy. Hilary was unconscious and only kept alive by an IV. As Devon worried about Hilary, Neil continued to be loving and supporting. While attempting to steal supplies form a hospitals supply closet, Neil ran into Gwen. Neil and Gwen started dating, but his shifty attitude started to put a strain on there relationship. Gwen followed Neil and discovered that he has been hiding Hilary. Initially disgusted by Neil's actions, Gwen chose not to turn Neil in and help him instead. Gwen got in contact with Dr. Simon Neville, a former doctor, who had his medical license revoked for his unorthodox way of practicing medicine. Neville admitted he was working on an experimentallc treatment that could help Hilary, and Neil reluctantly agreed to let Neville treat Hilary. The treatment was a success, and Hilary awoke with amnesia. As a result, Hilary was attracted to Neil, which made Gwen jealous. Neil broke up with Gwen, and she forced Neil to tell Devon that he had kidnapped Hilary. Devon was furious with Neil and ready to turn him into the police. Paul wasn't available and while waiting, Devon saw how sorry Neil was and forgave him. Attempting to move on with his life Neil, Devon, Hilary, Gwen, Simon, and Ashley Abbott all formed a partnership to patent Simon's cure. During that time, Hilary continued to try and repair her relationship with Neil. Neil tried to hurt her enough to leave him alone by kissing Nikki on New Years Eve, but he eventually gave in and slept with Hilary. Soon after, Hilary regained her memory, broke it off with Neil, and reunited with Devon. Hilary also became very ambitious, and was determined to become a more powerful figure in the project. Neil was shocked when Hilary blackmailed Ashley to get her job, and then when she was exposed, she blackmailed Neil to stay in a position of power. During one of Hilary's threats, Cane overheard Hilary say Neil kidnapped her. Cane demanded to know everything, so Neil brought him to the park where he told Cane everything, and how Devon knows, but chose to forgive him. Neil asked Cane if he is going to the police, but Cane said he was just going to tell Lily. Neil begged Cane not to tell Lily, but Cane said he and Lily had no more secrets. Lily was furious with Niel for kidnapping Hilary, but her anger was offset a little bit by Hilary's blackmail. At the unveiling of the new wing dedicated in Katherine's memory, Neil admitted publicly that he had s drinking problem, and relapsed. Neil said he will be the first patient in the "Katherine Chancellor" wing. Neil's recovery was going smoothly, but Jack found out that Neil had kidnapped Hilary, and confronted his friend about it. Neil admitted the entire truth to Jack, and explained his reasons. Jack wondered why Devon hadn't turned him, and Neil said Devpn did it for Hilary. Neil figured out that Hilary hadn't told Jack about the blackmail, Neil filled him on how Hilary has been holding this over his head. Jack said he didn't like the fact that Hilary was using it as blackmail, but it doesn't absolve Neil of his crimes. Neil asked Jack if he was going to turn him in, and Jack said he didn't know. Neil decided the best thing for everyone would be for him to turn himself in, but Ashley cautioned him to wait and see what Jack does. Jack ultimately decided to keep quiet, so he wouldn't ruin the Winters family. Reunion with mother Charlie and Matilda had to do a class project on their family trees. They asked about Neil's parents and he was pretty vague about them. Hilary later told Lily that Neil's mother had tried to send him letters that he threw in the garbage. Hilary had picked home out of the garbage incase Neil had changed his mind. Hilary have the letters to Lily and told Neil. Neil was furious that Hilary had interfered, but Hilary wanted to know why Neil couldn't forgive his mother. Neil explained that she had cheated on his father, and after they divorced, she never came to visit him. Hilary realized that is why Neil had a hard time forgiving her when she cheated on him because she reminded him of his mother. Crimes Committed *Assaulted a man that mocked him for being blind (Oct 2014). *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Abby, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Sharon, Mariah, Noah, Kevin, Michael, Devon, Jack, Austin, Cane, and Stitch. (Oct 2014). *Struggled to get out of car, causing Nikki to swerve and hit pregnant, Christine Blair Williams, causing her to lose her baby. Arrested for attempted murder of Christine, battery to a unborn child and Misuse of a machine. Received a plea deal to go to AA meetings and do community service (March 2015). *Punched a guy named Walt, was arrested for assault (May 2015). *Punched Billy Abbott (May 2015). *Blackmailed Devon over his tryst with a hooker, named India (July 2015). *Tricked Devon Hamilton into thinking he slept with another woman, along with Colin Atkinson (August 2015). *Showed Hilary the video of Devon and the hooker walking into the bedroom, trying to break them up (August 2015). *Did not tell the Virgin Gorda authorities that Hilary fell off the cliff, into the Caribbean Sea (August 2015). *Held Hilary captive. *Stole Emma's hospital ID, also stole medical supplies from the hospital. *Verbally attacked both Devon and Neil at the Jabot lab (Feb 2016). *Pushed Jack Abbott on to The Genoa City Athletic Club Bar (feb 2016). Hospitalizations and Maladies *Blind from electrical surge (2014). *Injured in a plane crash (2015). *Suffered from hyperthermia (2015). Category:1990s Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Current characters Category:Antagonists Category:Winters family Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Alcohol Abusers